


Matsuoka x Mikoshiba

by Amatia



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a friend of mine from tumblr wanted me to write about one of the Mikoshiba brothers and Gou having a movie date and this was the best I came up with. And I didn't plan for Rin to stay in the story as long as he did, but he is in there for quiet a while. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote>





	Matsuoka x Mikoshiba

Gou was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She really had nothing better to do today, but she needed to go to the grocery store to pick up some food for the boys. She had them on a strict diet for the swimming competition that is coming up in the next few days and she wanted them to be healthy. She sat up and looked in the mirror and sighed. She grabbed her purse and started walked towards the door to get out of her room. She was slightly surprised that Rin was over. She smiled and left the house. Rin didn't really notice that she had left. Gou walked to the store and went searching for the right food, but it was a little hard since she needed to find something that Nagisa would like, but wasn't something sweet. She headed over to the produce area and looked at all the berries where there. They were sweet, and healthy. She picked up some strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. Gou found everything she needed and headed to the check out lines. While she was walking there, she bumped into someone. 

"Oh sorry." She apologized. 

"No you are okay." The orange haired male said. 

Gou looked at him and realized that it was one of Mikoshiba brothers. "Oh, it's one of you." She thought to herself. "Okay." She said. 

"Do you need any help with anything?" He asked. 

"Not really." She said with disdain. 

"Okay." He said. "If ever need my help, just ask." He claimed. 

"Okay." Gou repeated. 

She then walked up to the cash register and finished getting everything paid for. She walked back home and she went to the kitchen to put everything away. Rin walked over to her and smiled. 

"Do you need any help at all?" He asked, helping her put away the food. 

"I would say no, but you are already helping me anyways." She said. 

Rin chuckled a little and held up some of the fruit she got. "Why do you have these and why aren't there any sweets for Nagisa?" He asked. 

"Because you and the others have a swim meet in a few days and I want all of them to be healthy and not eating food that is bad for their bodies." She explained. "You can have some, just don't eat all of them." She added. 

"Eh, no thanks, I would rather have meat." Rin said. 

"Okay, then put them away." Gou told him. 

"Blah blah blah." He mocked her as he put the food away. 

Gou laughed a bit. Rin looked at her a smile and gave her a great big hug. She hugged him back, but was surprised that he was doing this. She was hoping that she was okay or if something was going on, 

"Is everything okay Rin?" She asked. 

"Yeah, why?" He asked nervously. 

"You've been acting strange. You never really come over and you never really hug anyone. Something must be up." She explained. 

"Well, you see," he started, scratching his face, "I might have accidentally set you up on a date with Seijuro." He finished calmly, knowing that she would react to it. 

"You what!" She yelled. "How do accidentally set up a date for someone?!" She asked, angrily. 

"I have no idea, but I was zoning out when he was talking about something and I had said yes for something I didn't realize I was saying to and didn't know that you are going on a date with him. It's this Sunday and you guys are going to go see a movie." He said as quick as possible. 

"Damnit Rin!" Gou yelled. "There is no possible way for me to get out of this. You owe me one." She told him. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Rin apologized. 

Gou just death glared Rin and then headed to the kitchen to make dinner a few minuets later. It took her about half hour to an hour to get everything done. She took a couple of plates out of the cabinet and some silver wear out of drawers and placed them on the table. 

"Rin, dinner is ready." She called for him. 

"Okay." He said as he walked to the table. He was so confused to why he was eating his favorite food. "Why are eating this. I would think you would make something else, just to spite me." He said. 

"It's because you are a child." She said, irritated. 

Once the night winded down, Gou did the dishes, while Rin fell asleep on the couch napping. She sighed and knew that her brother meant well, but he could be a ditz sometimes. A few days had passed, and it was a Sunday night. Gou got dressed for the movies by putting on some leggings, jean shorts, and a plain colored t-shirt. She waited on the couch for Seijuro got to her house. Seijuro was very excited that he was finally going on a date with Gou, but when he was talking to Rin about, he was joking, he didn't think Rin would give him permission to go on a date with his younger sister. All he had on was plain blue jeans and t-shirt that had a crown on it and a black jacket. He headed off to Gou's house and rang the door bell. Gou got up off the couch and grabbed her purse and opened the door to the orange haired male. 

"Ready?" Seijuro asked politely. 

"Yeah." Gou said softly. 

Gou took a hold of his arm and headed towards the movie theater. Once they got to the theater, Gou paid for the tickets while Seijuro paid for the popcorn and snacks. She didn't like seeing horror movies, but he really wanted to see this movie, so she just went with it. They both went to find their seats in the theater they were in. Gou and Seijuro sat in the middle of the theater, not too close, not too far back. They watched the previews and waited for the movie to come up on the screen. Seijuro held onto Gou's hand, knowing that he would get scared anyways, since he was easily scared in horror movies. While the movie was playing, Gou stayed rather calm, while Seijuro was making a low shrieking sound. 

"Please hold me. This movie is really scary." Seijuro said, scared. 

"Okay." Gou said, only holding his hand, tightly, to make him feel better. 

After the movie, the two left the theater and Seijuro was walking Gou back home, shaking still from the movie. Gou rubbed her hand up and down his shoulder to calm him down. She wasn't all that scared from the movie. 

"Thank you, Seijuro. This was fun." She said as the arrived at her house. 

"Are you sure? You aren't saying that just because I was scared?" Seijuro asked. 

"No. I did truly enjoyed going to the movies with you." She reassured him. "I did like movie." She added. 

"Well, I'm glad." He said. "Goodnight." He added as she walked into her home. 

"Goodnight." Gou said. 

Gou went to her room and changed out for herself to go to sleep. Seijuro smiled at the door, happy that he got to hang out with Gou. He then headed back to his college to fall asleep, knowing that Gou had a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend of mine from tumblr wanted me to write about one of the Mikoshiba brothers and Gou having a movie date and this was the best I came up with. And I didn't plan for Rin to stay in the story as long as he did, but he is in there for quiet a while. Thanks for reading.


End file.
